Digimon Seekers
by Random9000
Summary: In an alternate universe from any of the Digimon series, A girl who likes Digimon card games and longs for a more exciting life gets more than she bargains for as she stumbles upon what may turn out to be the biggest adventure she'll have. Please R and R
1. 1 Enigmatic Day

**_Digimon Seekers _**

_**1- Enigmatic Day**_

Alyssa Delgado, a seventeen-year-old girl who lived in the city of Suikami, went to her school like any other day. She was a slim girl with long bright red hair (tomato red) and emerald eyes. She was 5 feet, 4 inches tall. She sat in Physics, pondering about other things, because she was bored. _Is life supposed to be this boring...nothing interesting ever happens...I guess I could still dream about_-- her thought was cut off by the loud sound of her professor shouting "DELGADO!" This gave Alyssa such a startle that it made her fall off her chair. The whole class started to laugh. Donovan Mitchell pointed at her and said "Nice one!" and snickered obscenely. He was sixteen and had moderately long black hair and dark brown eyes. He liked to play sports a lot, and wasn't too good scholastically. He was 6 feet tall.

Alyssa felt a bit of pain, but got up, murmuring "Ow..." giving an evil glare to Donovan, who was always a jerk. Eventually, the bell rang and she was free to go to lunch. She went into the cafeteria and three girls (two blonds and one brunette) came up to her. "Alyssa! Got any juicy guy gossip?" said one while the other two giggled pulled her in. "No, and I gotta meet that kid who helps me with my homework a lot, be back in a few!" Alyssa sat down in a mostly empty table, next to the one person sitting there, Eddie Manson. He was fourteen and had very short blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and silver glasses. He was slim and 5 feet, 2 inches tall. He was very smart, and many considered him an "uncool nerd".

"Eddie! Thanks for the help on my homework yesterday. You're like a genius!" greeted Alyssa. "Hey, thanks, no problem! You ready to play?" replied Eddie. Alyssa smiled and pulled out a deck of Digimon cards. "I can't believe such a preppy girl is into Digimon." Eddie said. "Preppy? Naw. I've got 'preppy', as you call it, friends, but I do have other friends. I'm just a friendly person all around, you know?" replied Alyssa. She then put down a Floramon card. "Hehe, check it out! That's whom I'll start with!" she said, excited. Eddie laughed. "Hey, what's so funny?" queried Alyssa. Eddie said nothing and put an Agumon card down. Alyssa's eyes brightened up. "This Agumon looks different! Wow!" she said.

"Yeah, and he evolves..." said Eddie and he laid down another card, "to GeoGreymon! Take that, Floramon!" Alyssa was not down about losing, yet excited about seeing such an unfamiliar card. _Wow! _Geo_Greymon! _Alyssa eventually lost the battle, but was happy to learn new skills. "Here", said Eddie, "take this." He handed Alyssa a Rosemon card. "Wow! A mega level! But how--", Alyssa began to ask before Eddie cut in. "Well, Floramon can digivolve to Kiwimon, who can digivolve to Lillymon. You've got those cards. Rosemon is Lillymon's Mega form!" Alyssa jumped with glee. "Yay! My first Mega level card! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted in joy. Her friends watched her.

"So, you think Alyssa's going out with that little dork kid?" said one of the girls. "No way, not Alyssa! She can do way better!" said another. Donovan walked by. "Hmph. He's probably the best that bitch can do, hahaha." he said. Alyssa's friends did not seem to notice that he had totally dissed their friend, as they were too busy ogling him. He walked away while the girls kept on admiring him. Many girls considered him a "stud". Alyssa walked back to her three friends. "That Eddie...so shy. He doesn't want to try and find friends. We've got to help him sometime," said Alyssa. One of the girls said "Him? No way, he's such a dork! Maybe you should be more busy on being Donovan's girlfriend, heehee!" to which Alyssa cringed. "First off, don't be mean to Eddie, he's a great friend. Second off, Donovan is a jerk-face! Isn't he taken, anyway?" she said.

Donovan and his girlfriend were yelling at each other in the middle of the cafeteria. Alyssa laughed. Donovan's girlfriend finally shouted, "It's over!" and hit him so hard it knocked him down and made him slide across the floor, under Alyssa's seat. She noticed and hit Donovan when he got up. "You freaking pervert! Ugh!" she shouted. "It wasn't my fault! I got hit!" Donovan retaliated. "Yeah, cause ya got dumped, probably for being a perv!" she shot back. He walked away in anger as authoritative figures came to break all the commotion up. After school, Alyssa met Eddie at a card shop. She looked amazing in her black sleeveless shirt, a purple vest, pink skirt, and black boots. Eddie was amazed. "What's wrong?" asked Alyssa, thinking his stare was a stare of fear. "No-nothing..." was all Eddie managed to say. He started to show her cards he recommended. "Angewomon digivolves to Ophanimon. You already have their Rookie and Champion forms, Salamon and Gatomon. So those two cards would be ideal for you." Alyssa bought those cards and some booster packs and she and Eddie went outside to sit on a bench to see the cards Alyssa had bought, but Eddie started to speak of a different subject. "I've never seen you so ferocious, like you were today!" he said. Alyssa replied, "Oh, that...that Donovan guy is a loser and a jerk. And I know he's a pervert!" Eddie shrugged. "Maybe he's a good guy, and you just have to give him a chance. Ya gotta try sometime, ya know," he said. Alyssa laughed a little, but stopped as she seriously began to consider it. "Maybe you're right. Well, anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" she said as she got up. "You're the nicest person I've ever known, that's why I know you can do it. Well, bye!" he said, then walking the opposite way quickly in a shy manner.

He saw a short, nerdy boy, sort of like himself, walking alone. Donovan and his buddies walked up to the boy and Eddie was hiding, but watching. They pushed the boy around and knocked all of his books down. The boy was sad, and the bullies finally walked away, laughing. Eddie came out and helped the boy pick up his books. "Thanks", said the boy. "No problem", replied Eddie. He ended up noticing that Donovan was alone at one point when his friends left. Eddie, kind of nervous, approached Donovan. "H-hey...I never really saw a bully in you...I thought you were different", began Eddie. "Oh, it's you, Alyssa's little friend. Just beat it..." said Donovan. "You aren't picking on me? I'm just like that boy, you know," said Eddie.

"What, do you _want_ to be picked on?" snapped Donovan. "No", said Eddie, "but I think something is wrong with you. I think you only try to fit in with the big dogs of the school." Donovan snapped, but suddenly cooled off. "Those are my friends. What the hell do you know?" he said. "Maybe they're the wrong crowd to hang out with. You need to find new friends..." said Eddie. I'm happy the way I am, ya punk!" he snapped. Eddie lowered his head. "Fine, I'm going, but just think about what I said...you shouldn't conform with those guys if it truly isn't you..." said Eddie. Donovan snapped again. "Go talk to that bitch Alyssa, maybe she'll listen to your little philosophies...sheesh!" he said, and walked away.

Alyssa was near home when she saw a glowing, orange light. _Huh?_ As she got closer, she saw a little girl staring at the light. "Oooh! Pretty!" said the little girl. Suddenly, the light was gone. The two girls turned around to see a mushroom creature, holding some kind of dog-tag-shaped orange thing. "No way! Is that a real-life Mushroomon?" said a baffled Alyssa. "Funny you knew my name, human. This is mine! Master wants it! So scram, ya brats!" said Mushroomon. He then threw a small mushroom above them that exploded to startle them. "You big bully! Give that back!" shouted the little girl. Mushroomon walked closer and threw another mushroom, this time directly to the little girl. Alyssa shouted "No! I'll protect you!" and jumped in front, and the explosion ripped up her vest a bit and caused it to smoke. Alyssa fell to the ground and told the little girl to run. Though reluctant at first, the little girl started to run. And got away. Mushroomon was going to chase her, but then he saw Alyssa's fist glowing and got curious.

The tag lit up and started to glow orange again. Suddenly, in Alyssa's palm, something appeared. She instantly recognized it. _A Digivice! In real life? No way..._She tried to get up, but couldn't. She was sore. She pointed the pink and orange Digivice at the glowing tag and it suddenly flew toward her and she grabbed it. She was amazed; she realized how surreal all of this was, yet how real it all was (the soreness she felt was real, too). Mushroomon prepared two mushrooms this time. He suddenly disappeared. Alyssa saw a tall figure, about her height, but couldn't make out who or what it was. "The Crest of Courage...it must be yours. Heh, maybe you're Digidestined. See ya." The figure disappeared. Alyssa felt stronger and managed to get up. She put the crest tag around her neck and walked home, still completely baffled.

At some other household, the little girl kept telling her mom what she saw. Her mom told her that this was obviously the result of over-active imagination most likely caused by sugar. The girl's seventeen-year-old sister ignored all the odd commotion in the household, quickly said she was going out, and stepped out after hearing her mother yell about being back home on time. She got in her car and drove to a house. She got down and knocked on the door. Alyssa opened the door, happy to see her brunette friend from school, Melanie. "Hey! Wh-what brings you h-here?" said Alyssa, stuttering a bit because she was still shook up from earlier events. "Just wanted to go shopping, heehee! Say, where's your fabulous purple vest?" said Melanie. "Oh...it broke", said Alyssa. "Well, we'll buy you a new one, k?" replied Melanie. Alyssa smiled, feeling relief from seeing a friend, especially such a cheerful one, after her unbelievable near-death experience.

They got into the car. "You know, I forgot...I also saw the cute necklace you're wearing! Where'd you get it?" Alyssa thought of what to make up. "It was a gift...from...my...mom! Yeah!", said Alyssa, satisfied with her quick thinking, as Melanie would've thought it was from some kind of boyfriend. As Melanie drove to the mall, she told Alyssa the story her little sister (who seemed insane) said. Alyssa said that she was there too, and that she did see it all as well. "Aly, Aly, Aly! Did you tell my little sister some bullcrap story? She's young and impressionable, ya know!" said Melanie. Then, Alyssa, with mixed feelings of previous events not being real and the fact that Melanie would never believe her, finally just said that it was a story they made up. Alyssa thought she saw a huge dinosaur and yelled. Melanie freaked out and the car swerved a bit.

Alyssa came to and realized nothing was there. _I'm crazy. _"You're crazy!" said Melanie. "Uh...saw a bug. Sorry." said the embarrassed Alyssa. "Its okay. You know, you seem stressed. What you need is some girl time, you know! Let's have fun, I'll even invite Jessy and Tiffany, (the two blond friends of the girls) okay?" said Melanie. Alyssa perked up again and smiled. They arrived at the mall. Tiffany and Jessy were there and embraced Alyssa and Melanie with such great force. "How'd you know we were coming here?" said Melanie. "We didn't, we were just here." said Jessy. Alyssa laughed and said, "Oh, that's right, you two live at the mall!" which caused all the girls to laugh.

"It's nice to see you here, Alyssa!" cheerfully said Tiffany, realizing the Alyssa hadn't gone to the mall too often. Jessy then said, "Oh yeah! We gotta go buy you some make-up, cause you don't wear much! Maybe some lipstick, eyeliner, all kinds of stuff! Show those guys what a cutie you are!" Alyssa sighed and shrugged. "Eh, whatever...I'm not the type to be all made up like that..."

In the mall, Alyssa told the others she was thirsty, so they began to walk toward a slushy ice drink stand. Then, Alyssa saw a white blur flying around. She knew it couldn't be human. Suddenly, she heard _beep beep beep_ and peaked in her pocket to see the enigmatic Digivice giving some sort of signals. She ran as quick as she could before the girls could finish their joke about what the beeps may have been, as they thought she had guys calling her. "Wait up, Alyssa! Where are you going?" called Melanie. Alyssa ran quick, and the blur went further and further. Alyssa ran through the music store and got close to the exit. She finally got outside, where no one was, and saw some kind of non-human creature.

"It's gone..." it said, as it suddenly disappeared. Alyssa couldn't believe what she had seen. She was positive that it was the figure she had seen earlier. _Was that a Digimon? _Alyssa pondered as she recalled the image of a tall, white bodied, brown and white-faced, black-eared dog-like creature that had a body shaped like a human (in that he had two human-like legs that he stood on, as well as two arms.)

Alyssa's friends caught up with her. "Are you okay?" asked Jessy. Alyssa got nervous and quickly thought of an excuse to cover-up. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe they had this store here! I love music! I so had to see this place, so I got excited! Silly me, sorry! Heehee!" she mustered to say, embarrassed at what a fool she was pretty sure she made of herself. The girls bought it, however, and dragged her along to see all kinds of cool guitars. No matter how much Tiffany claimed to know how to play a guitar, her playing sounded terrible. Alyssa, Melanie, and Jessy bluntly informed Tiffany that their laughing was at her, rather than with her. The laughing especially wasn't commemoration to her abilities, if it could at all be said that Tiffany had any.

They had a bit more fun, and they shopped. Alyssa didn't shop too much, despite efforts by her friends. However, they all _did_ buy bracelets with little pink hearts. They decided that this would be their way of showing everlasting friendship. The exciting fun, alas, had to come to an end. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT! YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUND LADY, YOU HEAR ME?", shouted Jessy's mother over the phone. Tiffany knew the wrath of Jessy's mom and agreed that it was time she took her home. Jessy was the youngest of the group, 15 years old, and did not drive yet, either. Tiffany was her ride, so the left after all the good-byes.

Melanie and Alyssa got into Melanie's car, as Melanie was her ride home. "Thanks", said Alyssa. "Oh? For what?" asked Melanie. "For the good time," said Alyssa, smiling. "We're all best friends, we're supposed to have fun! Remember the bracelets, hehe. Having fun with friends is one of the best aspects of life!" said Melanie. Alyssa smiled. She realized how good life felt, and how nice it was to have nice, caring friends she could hang out with and be able to relax. Almost at Alyssa's house, terror struck.

A huge red dinosaur crushed a car with its foot, and the people in the car quickly jumped out. Melanie's car almost hit its foot, and she had to quickly swerve out of the way. "What the hell is that?" shouted Melanie. "Melanie! Drive back home, now, you gotta get away! I can run home from here on my own! Also, I gotta meet up with my parents to make sure all is well, then we can drive away if we have to.", said Alyssa. Melanie was reluctant, but finally agreed, trusting Alyssa. Alyssa ran for her life, and Melanie drove away really fast, in the direction she had been going (past the dinosaur).

The dinosaur spotted Alyssa, and she luckily noticed this when she looked back. "**Fire Blast!**", called the creature, as a huge stream of fire came from its mouth. Alyssa rolled out of the way, hurting her legs. Then, Alyssa spotted her little sister from a distance, who was on her bike. The dinosaur shot a blast of fire in her direction. "Lizzy! Be careful!", desperately shouted Alyssa to her young sister. "Alyssa!" cried Lizzy. A blast of power came from Lizzy's direction, nullified the fire, and hit the dinosaur in the face, making its head recoil.

Alyssa, now in tears, wiped her eyes to see the dog-like creature from before next to her unharmed sister. People all around were panicking and running. "You!" the dog-creature called to Alyssa. Alyssa looked as he came her way. "I am Noggymon. Data type Digimon, Rookie level. You have the Crest of Courage. There is another Crest here, too. You are a--", he was cut off by a stream of fire hitting him from behind, sending him flying.

Eddie watched the news on his television. They were reporting current events, and he was completely baffled. "Real-life Digimon? No way...It's a Tyrannomon! And another...I've never seen that dog-like one..." he said. Alyssa ran up to Noggymon, not minding the almost-gone pain in her legs. "Are you okay?" she asked Noggymon. Tyrannomon blasted a building with its fiery breath. Everyone had already evacuated from it. Lizzy had gone into the house, where her parents were, now trying to call to Alyssa as they stepped out. "I know I have this crest, but I'm useless! What about this Digivice? What's the point?" She started to cry, dreading the thought of her friends and family being destroyed.

Tyrannomon spotted Alyssa, whom he had a fixation on, noticing the Crest of Courage, and wanting it. He lifted his leg and was ready to stomp Alyssa. "No! It's over!" she cried. The foot stopped. Alyssa looked up and saw Noggymon holding the foot up with all his force. Alyssa also noticed a pink light glowing right near her. "Kid, you've got a lot of love, that's for sure. The Crest of Love is glowing! It must be yours, too. However, the Crest of Courage has dimmed. You need both to win your battles, to protect your people! Now, stop crying!" said Noggymon. He then used all his force to push the beast's foot upward, but it quickly came back down and kicked Noggymon, causing him to slide across the ground.

Alyssa grabbed the Crest of Love. Noggymon couldn't get up. Tyrannomon then swung his tail at Alyssa, sending her flying, as she hit a bunch of boxes. Lizzy ran out of the house to call her big sister again, and their parents followed. Tyrannomon turned to faced them and powered up. "No! Look here, you bastard! I have what you want!" furiously shouted Alyssa. Tyrannomon looked at her and prepared another burst of flames. A button on Alyssa's Digivice started to glow, so she pressed it. A sort of drive opened from the right side of the Digivice. It had two slots. She detached both crests from their tags and slid them into the slots in the drive. She shut the drive and the screen of the Digivice lit up. A light shot toward Noggymon.

Tyrannomon shot his next **Fire Blast**, and Noggymon, who had gotten up, shouted "**Power Orb!**" and a powerful energy blast came from his hand, once again nullifying the forceful flame. "You…human girl...are my partner? You're...a girl...and a whiny one!" he said. "Hey! Shut up! I just gave you power, jerk!" retaliated Alyssa. Noggymon laughed and said, "Already a friendship we got goin' on, ey?" and Alyssa looked at him as if he were crazy.

Noggymon tried to do another attack. "**Plasma Blade!**" he called, as a purple sword made of energy appeared in his hand. He jumped high in the air and tried to hit Tyrannomon in the head with the sword several times, but to no avail. The powers weren't strong enough to hurt the force of Tyrannomon's big, hard head. Alyssa was amazed, seeing all this happen. She realized how surreal all the experiences of this day felt. She looked around and noticed her parents and sister watching, amazed. Then, in other directions, she saw Donovan and Eddie (not in the same place). They both couldn't believe it. Donovan wondered, _what the hell is going on, and why is that whiny Alyssa in the middle of it? She can't even handle a verbal fight with me!_

Eddie ran toward Alyssa, and Donovan soon went, too to see whatever the hell was going on. Noggymon kept trying to hurt Tyrannomon. Alyssa told Eddie, "Glad to see ya! Look, Digimon are real! Oh and look at this, I've got a Digivice, and not one, but two Crests!" Eddie was speechless. Alyssa then noticed Donovan. "And what's with _you_ being here?", she said, coldly. "I was wondering what your whiny-ass self was doing here! Hmph!" snapped Donovan.

Tyrannomon finally lifted his head up and shot a huge blast of fire that hit Noggymon completely. Eddie then told Alyssa, "He's your partner, isn't he? I still can't believe any of this is real, but...maybe you can make him Digivolve..." Donovan had never been so confused in his life. "This is harder to get than Physics is! And, what do you mean, partner? Why don't I get a cool monster? Hey, maybe mine is that dino dude! Yeah, then it beats Alyssa's little doggy! Haha!" he said. Noggymon fell to the ground. Alyssa, after telling Donovan to shut his mouth, pointed her Digivice at Noggymon. He realized that it was all real and went back to being just plain confused

"Powers of Love and Courage!" she shouted, as miraculous light started to shine on Noggymon.

_Cross-Digivolution! _

_Noggymon Digivolve to... _

_ARMORNOGGYMON!_

A much taller, armored version of Noggymon stood up. He had boosters on his back for hovering around, goggles on his face, and shining armor that had some spikes. He had an actual sword that he held, whereas he had only had a sword made of energy that he could only summon for an attack as Noggymon. "Awesome!" shouted Alyssa. Donovan then said, "This is much cooler than any Sci-Fi movie I've seen!" ArmorNoggymon looked at Alyssa and the others with a look of reassurance. "Young girl, what is your name?" he asked. "I'm, Alyssa! Great to meet you!" she replied. "Alyssa, my partner. This is our destiny. Your love for friends and family, as well as your courageous spirit, has made me evolve to Champion level!"

Tyrannomon charged at ArmorNoggymon. ArmorNoggymon grabbed Tyrannomon and gave him a powerful uppercut, making his head recoil. "**Armored Blade!**" called ArmorNoggymon, who gave Tyrannomon a horizontal slash. Tyrannomon was on the ropes. "**Blaze Blast!**" shouted Tyrannomon, shooting the most powerful burst of flame that he could muster. Alyssa seemed scared, but ArmorNoggymon gave her the same reassuring look from before. His fist was surrounded by energy. "**Impulse Uprising!**" called ArmorNoggymon, making a powerful blast of energy coming from the ground. The fire was gone and ArmorNoggymon emerged from the smoke. He jumped high, and drove his saber into Tyrannomon's head. Tyrannomon was deleted, and an egg appeared after all his data disappeared.

"Did you have to kill him?" asked Alyssa. "No. Digimon don't really die. Their data becomes digi-eggs, and when they hatch, new baby Digimon are born. Tyrannomon, like all the Digimon we'll face, was infected by darkness and had given into it. I gave him a second chance, purified him, made him be able to be reborn as a good Digimon," explained ArmorNoggymon. Some sort of portal in the sky opened, and ArmorNoggymon flew in. "Where are you going?" asked Alyssa. He was already gone. Suddenly, Alyssa was being pulled up into the portal.

Her whole body was lifted up into the air. She tried to hold onto a nearby pole, but the force was too strong and she went flying upward. Eddie tried to grab a hold of her, but their hands were no longer grabbed onto each other after about three seconds. Donovan was speechless. Alyssa was sucked into the portal and everyone heard ArmorNoggymon speak. "She's okay, friends. I need her to see this, but she'll be back. I do not know why Digimon have attacked earth, and to be honest, I don't know how I got here, but I'm sure it was the fact that my destined partner was here and because of that, I was able to transcend to this world.

"I promise, I'll find a way to find how evil Digimon have gotten there, and if any attack, I know that there are more chosen ones who shall rise. Please take care, and do not worry..." And the portal was closed. No one knew what to think. Many people were scared, surprised, confused...

Alyssa woke up on some kind of beach, near the ocean. She had no clue where she was. She stood up and saw Noggymon there. "Welcome to the Digital World."


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE May 6th, 2006

Author's Note-05/06/06

Hi all! I realized that the name "Digimon Transcendence" was already taken. I don't think the author ever noticed, but I have changed the name because of that, because the author's story came before mine did, so that's not right. I also happen to like the idea of naming my fan-mad story "Digimon Seekers". I'm working on chapter 2, so please Read and Review Chapter 1, while Chapter 2 is on its way! Thanks to all those who have read my story.


End file.
